Memories Long Forgotten
by Fallen Crest
Summary: A dark past existed in Natsu's life. Only...he couldn't remember this dark past. With unknown memories assaulting him and old memories vanishing, Natsu is becoming lost and so close to leaving Fairy Tail. Will he accept his friends' help or will he leave them in the dark to run away in confusion and to meet the one with all the answers...Zeref?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: Obviously, this story is an AU. I never wrote a Fairy Tail fic before, mostly because I just got into the anime a few weeks ago because I put off watching it for so many years. But I have fallen in love with it and want to write a story for it. Since I am still getting the hang of Fairy Tail and its characters, I might mess up with the characters personalities a bit. If I do, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. **

**Memories Long Forgotten **

**Prologue **

Natsu stood in the forest since he snuck out of the party they were having after their return to Magnolia after winning the Grand Magic Games and defeating Future Rogue. He snuck out of the party, which wasn't hard to do considering his friends were having so much fun partying. They probably wouldn't even notice that he briefly left, even if it wasn't going to be brief since his destination was to the forest near the city. He had left the city to head to it. He wasn't sure why. It was just that his mind, heart, and body were leading him there.

Natsu wandered through the forest without much thought, just looking around the forest. It was surprising silent in the forest. There was not a single sound, not even any trees or bushes rustling despite the wind blowing. How could the wind be blowing and yet there be no sound of the rustling of leaves and branches?

He paused in his walk and looked down at his feet. He lifted one of his feet and stomped it into the ground, but just like the sounds of the forest, the sound of his stomping foot was missing as well. It was almost eerie, but he was Natsu Dragneel and he would not get scared because of something like the sound missing.

Natsu took a few more steps until he reached a clearing of the forest and saw a figure dressed in a red and tan robe with black hair sitting in front of him with his back to him.

"Zeref." Natsu whispered. His voice almost seeming to echo around the clearing as it was the only sound. The sound of the forest was still missing. Was this because of Zeref? Or was his mind playing tricks on him and that was why he wasn't hearing any of the sounds from the forest? It was really strange.

"Natsu…" Zeref rose to his feet and turned to face the Dragon Slayer. "You've gotten stronger." He observed. "But it's still not enough."

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here, Zeref!"

"I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you partying with your guild over your win?" Zeref asked.

Natsu clenched his teeth. How the hell did Zeref know that? What? Was the Black Wizard spying on them? This was their fault….No, his fault. Zeref said it seven years ago. He wanted Natsu to kill him, but he wasn't strong enough so Zeref escaped the island and now here he was. He couldn't just let Zeref continue to wander on his own like this. He needed to be stopped, but he didn't think he was strong enough to defeat Zeref. He may not be a genius, but he was no idiot. He knew about Zeref and just how powerful of a wizard he is. What was it that he could do against someone as powerful as him?

"Natsu, do you remember?" Zeref asked suddenly, breaking Natsu from his thoughts to look back up at Zeref.

"Remember what?" Natsu demanded.

Zeref sighed. "If you are asking that, then you do not remember."

"Remember what?" Natsu screamed angrily, glaring at Zeref. He stalked closer to Zeref, eyes narrowed furiously. "I can't answer if you aren't more specific! What is it that you want to know if I know it?"

"If you remembered, you wouldn't have to ask such a question." Zeref replied calmly.

Natsu's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Why is that? What have I forgotten?!...No, I haven't forgotten anything! I remember everything!" He shouted, taking a single step forward in anger.

"Do you?" Zeref challenged.

"What?" Natsu paused for a moment in confusion. "Of course I do! There is not a single thing bout my life that has escaped me!"

"Then what about your parents?" Zeref asked.

Natsu's eyes widened before narrowing a second later. "Of course I remember Igneel! I would never forget him!"

Zeref shook his head. "Not him. Your real parents. Your human ones."

Natsu's eyes widened. What the hell was Zeref talking about? He didn't have human parents. He was the son of Igneel! That was all. There was no one else in his life! Igneel found him and raised him. He was all that Natsu had before Fairy Tail. There was never anyone else before or after Igneel. It was Igneel then Fairy Tail! That was all that existed in his life.

"Come now, Natsu. You must have realized it." Zeref taunted slightly, walking towards Natsu. "You are a human, not a dragon. So who gave birth to you?" He stopped just a foot in front of Natsu. "Who took care of you before Igneel?"

Natsu frowned. That was true. There was no way that he could have survived for four years as an infant by himself. It just wasn't possible. He would have had no way to fend for himself or feed himself. As an infant he would be completely helpless. So how did he survive? All he remembered was waking up in the forest and walking through it until he ran into a dragon. What happened before he woke up there?

Black eyes blinked in confusion. He tilted his head down as he thought. Why couldn't he remember? It was like his mind was a complete blank from before he met Igneel. But wasn't that common? He was just a child back then. It was so long ago. Who could actually remember anything at that time since they were so young?

Natsu raised his head to glare at Zeref. "What are you trying to say, damn it?!" This couldn't be right. Zeref was just trying to mess with his brain! He hadn't forgotten anything!

Zeref smirked, eyes now hidden by his black bangs. "Perhaps your whole life is just a lie, Natsu."

"You're wrong." Natsu replied firmly. There was no way he was going to fall for Zeref's game. He slammed a fist onto his chest, right over his heart. "I am Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and a member of Fairy Tail! It isn't a lie!"

"The words of the boy still ignorant of the truth." Zeref replied.

Natsu clenched his fists shut and grinded his teeth. "Fine, I'm ignorant! Then tell me what I've forgotten, Zeref!"

Zeref smirked cruelly. His mouth moved.

Natsu watched Zeref's mouth as he spoke. He read the words that Zeref spoke. He heard the dark mage's words, and yet he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened in horror.

No…That was wrong.

**A/N: Please Review! **


End file.
